


Chrysanthèmes

by Kandai



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adoption, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ultimate Enemy. " Puisse ces chrysanthèmes que tu poseras sur ma tombe te hanter à jamais, Vlad. " Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysanthèmes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en juillet 2011.

#  Chrysanthèmes

 

«Fasse que mes morts te dévorent… »

* * *

Le temps ne s’arrêterait pas.

Peu importait les vies qui se déchiraient et tourbillonnaient jusqu’à s’éteindre dans un déluge de feu et d’horreur, peu importaient les yeux à moitié morts laissés en arrière, peu importait la solitude imprimée sur les ombres qui bordaient les murs, peu importait l’amertume qui rongeait petit à petit les cœurs délaissés, les abandonnés – les _maudits_ , presque. Et cela même si leurs vies – si précieuses, si chères – étaient à la portée de ses doigts tremblants, même s’il mettait toute la force qu’il lui restait dans ses jambes vacillantes, même s’il essayait de rassembler sa puissance éclatée dans un ultime effort, il y avait deux affreuses réalités dont il était sûr.

La première était que temps ne s’arrêterait pas – _pourquoi_ se serait-il arrêté, d’ailleurs ?!

Et la seconde était qu’il n’allait pas assez vite.

L’air crépita et la suite ne fut plus que cendre rouge, fumée grise, gouttes salées et cris étranglés. Le souffle de l’explosion le projeta sur le bitume craquelé et avant de perdre connaissance, Danny put jurer qu’il entendit la voix calme et morbide du futur lui souffler à l’oreille :

_« Trop tard. »_

* * *

Etrange comment on imagine spectaculaire la fin du monde et comment elle s’amuse à vous tromper en prenant les apparences les plus banales – ce qui n’enlevait rien à son horreur, au contraire.

Pour Vladimir Masters, le monde s’écroula en quelques minutes, l’Apocalypse se présentant sous le visage d’un coup de téléphone inattendu combiné à une voix froide, presque chirurgicale qui lui expliqua en quelques mots larmoyants le tragique sort qui venait de s’abattre sur le jeune Daniel Fenton – et sur le reste de sa famille aussi, mais il était normal pour les humains de se soucier des vivants avant de penser aux morts.

Des _morts_. Tous morts, dans une explosion accidentelle. Jack l’imbécile, la brillante Jazz et puis Maddie, sa merveilleuse Maddie. Plus les deux meilleurs amis de Daniel et l’un de ses professeurs. _Morts._ Et Danny… Danny, sa petite canaille, était toujours en vie. Rescapé miracle de l’accident, disait la voix sèche du professionnel à l’autre bout du fil.

Le trajet jusqu’à l’hôpital fut un immense brouillard de vieux souvenirs, de rancœurs encore infectées, de mirages d’une autre réalité, de confusion et de l’appréhension d’un futur qui ne pouvait être que terrible – oh, grands esprits, qu’allaient-ils devenir ?

Il savait qu’ils étaient morts, il savait que rien n’aurait pu les ramener, il savait que la suite serait difficile… et pourtant, ce furent les yeux vides de Daniel, fixés sur le mur immaculé en face de lui qui brisèrent le cœur émietté du millionnaire. Il se souvenait d’avoir pris dans ses bras la forme froide, rigide et pourtant si petite du jeune homme contre lui et d’avoir serré fort, comme pour lui épargner cette douleur qu’il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Comme pour enfouir dans son cœur en pièces ces yeux morts d’avoir vu trop d’horreurs.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent l’accident furent criantes de netteté, accentuant ce goût de fin du monde qu’il sentait sur sa langue. Vlad était venu le chercher à l’hôpital, avait fait déménager ses maigres possessions au manoir et avait réglé tout ce qui concernait les funérailles de sa famille. On enterra les Fenton sans grande pompe. Ils étaient peu appréciés dans le voisinage à cause de leur profession ou de leur « excentricités » – comme les gens polis chuchotaient vicieusement dans leur dos. Sam Manson, Tucker Foley et Monsieur Lancer furent enterrés quelques jours plus tard, devant l’école entière.

Danny y assista, invisible et immatériel aux yeux de la foule. Il ne voulait pas subir les regards de pitié des autres. Il ne voulait pas voir la colère et le désespoir dans les yeux des parents de ses meilleurs amis. Il savait que les parents de Sam et Tucker, dans une poussée irrationnelle de chagrin, lui en voulait pour s’en être sorti – et il ne pouvait décemment pas leur en vouloir car il s’accusait des mêmes torts. S’il avait été plus rapide, s’il n’avait pas eu la stupide idée de tricher, si le Temps avait pu s’arrêter…

Ironique que ce soit le semi-fantôme, la chose à moitié morte, qui survive.

Parce, sans Sam et Tuck, sans Jazzie, sans ses parents, c’était qu’il s’agissait de cela, maintenant – survivre.

Et prier pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

* * *

Vlad le forçait à manger. Il le portait au lit et veillait à ce qu’il s’endorme. Il lui parlait sans cesse, espérant qu’une réponse sortirait enfin de ses lèvres gercées. Il l’envoyait prendre sa douche et il l’aidait à s’habiller le matin. Il lui parlait. De fantômes, de Maddie, d’argent, de souvenirs, de Maddie, de Jack, de Plasmius, de fantômes, des nouvelles du quotidien, de son équipe de football préférée, d’histoires imaginaires concernant des gens tout aussi imaginaires. Il lui parlait toujours.

Mais Daniel semblait hors d’atteinte. Hors du temps. Comme s’il était à jamais figé devant l’horrible scène qui avait dévasté sa vie, la répétant en boucle, le même film morbide se déroulant sous ses yeux voilés.

Il avait essayé de le faire parler, de le faire réagir. Il s’était fâché, il avait crié, il avait ordonné, il avait même été jusqu’à le _supplier_ – mais Danny restait impassible, son regard perdu dans un espace vide. Vlad commençait lentement à désespérer et à envisager des méthodes plus drastiques pour faire sortir le plus jeune hybride de sa torpeur quand, alors qu’il venait de le coucher et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, son filleul l’avait saisi par la manche et avait levé des yeux tremblants vers lui.

« T’en va pas. » avait-il soufflé, si faiblement que Vlad n’entendit pas. Il n’en avait pas besoin, du reste, le message était suffisamment clair. Le millionnaire s’assit aux côtés du jeune homme et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il fut soulagé de l’entendre pleurer contre sa poitrine.

Après un mois de silence et de ténèbres, Danny semblait commencer à accepter.

A guérir.

* * *

La douleur était atroce mais la culpabilité l’était encore plus. Elle était partout où il regardait : dans son reflet sur le miroir, dans les replis des vêtements que Vlad lui avait acheté, dans les couverts qu’il utilisait pour manger, dans les regards inquiet que son tuteur ne cessait de lui lancer, dans les ombres qui se formaient sur les murs de sa chambre quand la nuit tombait.

Il ne faisait aucun cauchemar. Les souvenirs étaient bien assez. Parfois, il se réveillait en hurlant, la nuit – et Vlad était toujours à ses côtés, essuyant ses larmes sans rien dire, lui rappelant de respirer quand il perdait le souffle.

Mais la culpabilité, cette culpabilité tout à fait dévorante et malsaine ne s’en allait pas, peu importaient les cris, les pleurs ou les heures passées à fixer les ombres grandir sur le mur, grandir sur son cœur.

_Si seulement je n’avais pas…_

Au diable ! Faites que cela cesse, que cela cesse, que cela cesse –

* * *

Il l’entendait pleurer dans son sommeil. Il l’entendait crier sous la terreur, supplier sous le chagrin, demander pardon à chaque respiration qu’il manquait. Vlad voyait Danny se noyer dans sa détresse, une détresse qu’il s’imposait, comme pour se punir d’être encore en vie.

Peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être Danny était-il réellement coupable de quelque chose – mais ce n’était certainement pas d’avoir tué ceux pour qui il aurait fait n’importe quoi dans sa vie. Pas le Daniel qu’il connaissait, le Danny qui mourait lentement sous ses yeux impuissants. Il épongea le front encore humide de son filleul en sueur et attendit que celui-ci parle, lui dise quelque chose, _n’importe quoi…_

« - Dis, Vlad…

\- Oui, petite canaille ? » répondit le millionnaire tendrement, paternellement.

« Tu arrives à dormir, toi ? »

Vlad soupira et hocha négativement la tête. Non, il n’arrivait plus à dormir. Comment pouvait-il, alors que son filleul hurlait comme si l’Enfer brûlait sous ses pieds ? Comment arriver à fermer l’œil en sachant que son protégé pleurait, seul, dans le noir ?

« Pourquoi ? »

 _Tes fantômes, Danny_ – pensa Vlad. _Ce sont les fantômes qui hantent tes yeux qui m’empêchent de fermer les miens._

« Quelques cauchemars, rien de grave. Retourne dormir, Daniel. Tu en as besoin. »

Silence, bruissement de draps d’un corps qui croule sous le poids de la fatigue, un faible gémissement un peu plaintif. Puis un son, comme un sanglot qui s’élève, étouffé par l’oreiller duveteux…

« Je suis désolé, Vlad. Je suis désolé – »

_Je sais, petite canaille. Je sais._

* * *

Le temps ne s’arrêtait pas, ne s’arrêterait jamais. La vie continuait, avec la lenteur harassante des principes qui la régissait. Se lever chaque matin, ne pas oublier de manger, s’asseoir quelque part et attendre. Il voyait Sam et Tucker partout, il entendait le rire de Jazz, il sentait les étreintes chaleureuses de ses parents. Et il croisait son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux creusés, sa peau blafarde, ses cheveux en bataille – il ne comprenait pas.

« On dirait que c’est moi qui suis mort. » pensa-t-il à haute voix, perdu dans les abysses du verre qui lui renvoyaient le Danny qu’il était devenu, un Danny déformé, rongé par la culpabilité et les souvenirs.

Et à Vlad d’arrêter de respirer, sa tasse de thé désormais froide entre ses mains.

* * *

Danny Fantôme avait disparu. La majorité d’Amity Park avaient crié un « Bon débarras ! » général avant de retourner à leurs petites affaires quotidiennes. Quelques spectres surgissaient de temps en temps mais la Chasseresse en rouge s’en chargeait – pas aussi rapidement que le garçon fantôme, tout de même. Quelques rumeurs avaient couru sur le compte du disparu, avant de s’étouffer sur elles-mêmes, faute d’aliments. Vlad était soulagé. Qu’on oublie le cas Fantôme, ça valait mieux pour tous.

Il ignorait ce que son filleul avait fait à sa partie fantomatique. Sans doute l’avait-il laissée de côté, incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur la perte qu’il vivait. Peut-être avait-il décidé de la ranger à tout jamais, d’ignorer cette moitié de lui-même qui aurait pu sauver ses parents ce jour fatal. Il n’était pas impossible que Fantôme ne réapparaisse plus jamais. Mais il n’osait pas aborder le sujet – délicat – avec son protégé. Jusqu’au jour où Daniel se regarda rêveusement dans une vitre et commenta avec morgue :

« On dirait que c’est moi qui suis mort. »

Son thé gela dans sa main et la tasse glissa de ses doigts tremblants. La mort. Tout s’expliquait. Fantôme ne reviendrait pas – parce qu’il était déjà mort et que c’était sans doute pour cela que Danny s’était coupé de lui. Une auto-préservation inconsciente de sa moitié humaine contre l’attirance morbide que représentait Fantôme, de la mort que ce dernier pouvait promettre. Le déni de la solution la plus simple du monde, presque trop facile – et Daniel n’était pas quelqu’un qui acceptait la facilité, mais Fantôme était persistant.

Le bruit de porcelaine brisée fit écho à ses oreilles et Vlad réalisa à quel point il s’était trompé.

Daniel ne guérissait pas – pas du tout. Il attendait.

Il attendait que Fantôme réapparaisse et l’entraîne à sa suite.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que Vlad pensait, il ne voulait pas mourir. Et cela, Fantôme le comprenait – acceptait même cette peur typiquement humaine de franchir la ligne sur laquelle ils étaient resté si longtemps en équilibre ; il ne lui avait pas promis la mort.

Juste que la douleur disparaisse. Pour de bon.

Ce que Danny ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

* * *

Il ne le permettrait pas – _jamais_ . Il avait déjà perdu Maddie, il avait depuis longtemps perdu Jack, il s’était sûrement perdu lui-même dans le processus mais jamais, _au grand jamais_ , il ne se permettrait de perdre Danny. Daniel était innocent, profondément bon et dévoré par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été meilleur. Fantôme, en revanche, était ce qu’il était : un fantôme, un mort – figé dans un état donné, détruisant par réflexe tout ce qui nuisait à sa stabilité.

En ce moment même : Daniel – dont l’esprit avait flairé le danger et s’était protégé comme il avait pu.

Mais Danny et Fantôme étaient issus d’une seule et même âme et ils ne pouvaient rester indéfiniment séparés, sous peine de désastreuses conséquences à venir ; Vlad ignorait lesquelles, mais il le pressentait. Rien ne tournait bien quand on jouait – consciemment ou non – avec l’âme.

Pourtant, c’était ce qu’il comptait faire.

Si Fantôme réapparaissait, Daniel Fenton mourrait – c’était simple et terrible, comme une vérité incontournable. Mais s’il pouvait trouver un moyen, n’importe lequel, pour arracher Fantôme à l’âme de Daniel… celui-ci pourrait revivre à nouveau, sans attendre ce soulagement que lui promettait sa moitié spectrale. Il pourrait guérir. Il pourrait – 

«  _Trop tard._  » souffla le passé, avant de s’évanouir dans les hantises de Vlad.

Non ! _Jamais_ trop tard ! Il sauverait Daniel de lui-même et au diable les conséquences !

* * *

« Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup, Danny. Et je sais que tu ne vas pas mieux, que tu n’iras jamais mieux tant que tu ne te seras pas débarrassé de toute cette douleur. Mais… attendre que la mort vienne te chercher n’est pas la solution. »

Vlad lui avait pris les mains dans les siennes et le regardait presque douloureusement, comme si c’était lui qui avait vécu les horreurs qu’il traversait. Danny leva les yeux vers lui, implorant et rejetant à la fois, incapable de faire réellement confiance à Fantôme. Il soupira, indécis, avant de demander avec une voix un peu tremblante :

« Qu’est-ce que tu me proposes ? »

Vlad secoua légèrement ses mains et prit cet air désolé qui ne promettait pas quelque chose de très agréable. Danny frémit et écouta ce que son parrain eut à lui dire.

* * *

« Fais-le. »

Guère plus d’un murmure. Un cri silencieux. Une prière.

* * *

C’était une mauvaise idée que d’essayer de le séparer de Fantôme. C’était mal, mauvais, contre-nature même. C’était le séparer d’une partie entière de lui-même que Vlad allait tenter de faire. C’était nier que Fantôme et lui avaient été une seule et même personne – celle qui au départ, s’appelait juste Danny Fenton, fils de Jack et Maddie Fenton, frère de Jasmine Fenton et ami de Sam Manson et Tucker Foley. Mais toutes ses personnes n’existaient plus – et il n’était plus sûr de pouvoir exister sans eux. Fantôme… Fantôme était toujours là, par contre. Il ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber. Et il s’apprêtait à laisser Vlad l’arracher à lui. Pourquoi ? C’était une mauvaise idée.

Alors pourquoi pouvait-il accepter ?

Mauvais idée. Vraiment mauvaise idée.

Mais il aimait Vlad bien assez pour ne pas vouloir mourir. Mais il redoutait Fantôme bien trop pour le laisser partir.

« Fais-le, Vlad. » répéta-t-il quand ce dernier hésita à lui administrer le sédatif. Son tuteur lui lança un faible sourire avant de couvrir son nez et sa bouche avec un masque. Danny s’endormit avec les yeux tristes de Vlad fixés dans les siens et ses doigts secs caressant gentiment ses cheveux.

Peut-être cela en valait-il la peine après tout.

Peut-être.

* * *

Quand Vlad reprit connaissance, le visage contre le carrelage froid de son laboratoire, il avait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche et son œil droit brûlait comme l’enfer. Laissant un grognement de douleur s’échapper de ses lèvres, le millionnaire se releva lentement, une main hésitante plaquée sur son œil, et regarda autour de lui avec appréhension – encore sous le choc des évènements qui venaient de s’enchaîner ces dernières… minutes ? Heures ? Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Et d’ailleurs, comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir par Fantôme ?! Normalement, il aurait dû…

Fantôme.

Fantôme lui avait tout bonnement arraché Plasmius.

L’horreur de ce manque lui tomba lourdement sur les épaules et le dos Vlad heurta soudain le mur glacial et poisseux, dans un choc mat qui résonna dans la pièce vide – pas que Masters y fait attention. L’esprit de Vlad était à ce qui venait de se produire, sous ses yeux, sans qu’il n’ait rien pu _faire_. Fantôme avait surgi et soudain… Plasmius était parti. Plasmius. Sa moitié, une partie de son âme avec laquelle il vivait depuis plus de vingt ans.

_Plasmius !_

Un râle, à mi chemin entre le cri et le sanglot sortit des lèvres serrées du millionnaire – de rage ou de terreur, il l’ignorait. _Fantôme !_ Tout était de sa faute, à ce bâtard de résidu ectoplasmique ! Il lavait tout fait rater ! Ce n’était pas du tout comme ça que cela devait se passer, il était censé aider Daniel, pas le –

Danny !

Un vent de panique souffla sur le cœur de Vlad, qui se mit à appeler son filleul avec désespoir, soudain terrorisé par ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. L’image de Fantôme et Plasmius, de leurs regards cruels et d’un rire bestial résonna dans la mémoire de Masters mais ce dernier l’ignora et continua à appeler Daniel, tâtonnant le mur à la recherche de l’interrupteur. Un bouton apparut finalement sous ses doigts et Vlad appuya, le cœur tremblant et la bouche ouverte – espérant encore.

Une lumière teintée inonda la pièce et un cri perça le temps.

* * *

_Tu sais, il paraît que le diable chuchote des « Trop tard » à l’oreille et que Dieu se tait quand les anges meurent. Et il parait aussi que les morts veillent dans les coins sombres de la mémoire._

_Puisse ces chrysanthèmes que tu poseras sur ma tombe te hanter à jamais, Vlad._

_Puisse mes rêves ne jamais te laisser m’oublier._

_Je sais attendre._

_– Dan_

* * *

Il n’avait pas oublié. Il était la Mémoire, celle qui avait à jamais teinté les murs de sa maison. Il était l’ombre restée en arrière, vieil homme figé dans une attente promise, une attente qui – espérait-il – lui permettrait de racheter sa faute. Il attendait, sous ordre de Clockwork, il attendait que l’enfant vienne et répare leurs erreurs qui avaient coûté un monde – et tant de vies, tant de morts données pour assouvir une soif intarissable de _souffrances_.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi tout a tourné aussi mal, alors qu’il expérimentait pour la première fois une émotion aussi positive que la compassion. Alors qu’il commençait à espérer que Daniel le rendrait meilleur… c’était l’inverse qui avait fini par se produire. Dans un moment de faiblesse. Dans un moment d’amour pour le garçon, qu’il avait considéré comme son propre fils.

«  _Les plus grands maux découlent des meilleures intentions. C’est la leçon que ce futur devait t’enseigner, Vlad Masters._  » Les paroles pseudo-sages de Clockwork résonnaient amèrement à ses oreilles. Vlad grogna et s’étira longuement sur son fauteuil. Mieux valait que cette attente ait servi à quelque chose, sinon, foi de Vlad Masters, il ferait ravaler ses belles paroles moralisatrices à ce vieux sénile de Maître du Temps.

« Mais moi aussi, je sais attendre. »

* * *

Dan regarda avec un mépris non-dissimulé le maigre bouquet déposé sur la pierre tombale. Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait attaché à cet endroit, comme si une force l’attirait inexorablement vers ce point où tout avait commencé. Vers ce moment où il avait tué sa propre moitié humaine, rompant ainsi tout lien avec le monde qu’il s’amusait à détruire petit à petit. Il ne regrettait rien – il ne regrettait jamais rien mais ce petit assemblage de fleurs colorées tirait une corde en lui. Comme les voiles d’un passé qu’il aurait fallu recommencer. Comme le souvenir d’une promesse non-formulée mais que tous avaient tenue.

Mais Dan ne s’en souciait plus. Il était au-delà du souci.

Ecrasant les fleurs de son talon gauche, il jeta un dernier regard méprisant au nom gravé en lettres capitales sur la pierre polie et prit son envol, sans même regarder en arrière.

Au pied de la tombe de Daniel James Fenton, un bouquet de chrysanthèmes se fanait.

* * *

L’enfant était venu, fatigué, désespéré, en quête d’un refuge. Aussi pur, innocent et déterminé que Vlad le gardait dans ses souvenirs. Il était venu et il l’avait aidé, trop aimant pour ne pas pouvoir le faire et trop haineux pour ne pas craindre de le faire. Il avait attendu si longtemps que plus rien d’autre ne lui importait désormais que ces yeux d’un vert brillant qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis des années.

Il l’avait aidé. Comment ne pas le faire ? Daniel pouvait réparer ses erreurs, prévenir celles de Vlad. Il méritait une seconde chance.

Mais toutes les secondes chances du monde ne l’avaient pas préparé à la question – spontanée, presque innocente – du garçon fantôme.

« Et… ma moitié humaine ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Vlad ferma les yeux – du rouge partout sur les murs, son corps d’adolescent presque déchiré en deux au milieu du laboratoire en pièces et ses grands yeux clairs, ouverts sur le vide qu’une traînée rougeâtre avait assombri – et soupira, levant une main tremblante comme pour protéger Daniel – l’enfant innocent, de son souvenir aux accents de fin du monde et de mort.

« Certaines choses, mon fils, ne sont pas toujours bonnes à savoir. »

Daniel – Danny, ce gamin d’à peine quatorze ans qui allait affronter son plus mortel ennemi – sembla comprendre et baissa la tête gravement, comme pour témoigner de son respect envers son ancien protecteur.

Vlad ne remarqua pas le chrysanthème fané, écrasé par la main tremblante du garçon.

* * *

Trop tard.

Le temps ne s’arrêterait pas.

Danny courait, de toutes ses forces, mais ses forces ne semblaient pas suffire pour arriver à temps. Pourtant, il le devait ! Il avait promis que, jamais, _jamais_ , il ne deviendrait Dan ! Alors s’il devait tenir sa promesse, il fallait qu’il arrive à temps ! Il fallait qu’il sauve sa famille, ses amis – et Monsieur Lancer, aussi. Il fallait qu’il répare ses erreurs – les siennes, celles de Dan, celles de Vlad. Il fallait… Il le fallait !

_Il fallait que le temps s’arrête !_

L’air se replia sur lui-même et se relâcha brusquement, dans un tourbillon de flammes et de cendres – Danny cria de désespoir et une voix murmura, vestige d’un futur qui ne viendrait jamais :

«  _Time out._  »

* * *

« Tu es prêt à donner une seconde chance à n’importe qui, Daniel. Alors… Pourquoi pas à toi-même ? » sourit Clockwork en lui tendant le dossier contenant les réponses du C.A.T. Danny esquissa un timide sourire et tendit la main pour prendre le précieux dossier, quand une petite fleur qui était restée collée à sa paume, se détacha et tomba doucement, en tourbillonnant délicatement, sur le sol.

Un chrysanthème.

Une fleur donnée en offrande aux morts.

Danny retint une larme.

* * *

« Et qu’un chrysanthème t’achève. »


End file.
